The Things We Do for LoveWhy even bother!
by redconvoy
Summary: This happens during the episode where Heero and Quatre are hiding out at the school in Sanq Kingdom. Heero is awaiting for Duo to come bring him supplies. In this alternate timeline, Duo is a female disguised as a male for her own protection.


THE THINGS WE DO FOR LOVE  
WHY BOTHER!  
  
Heero sat at the sill in front of the huge window pane in his dorm room. He and Quatre were hiding out at the Sanq School where Relena had been teaching about Total Pacifism to a bunch of girls. Of all places to hide! An all girls' school. Quatre and Heero felt like meat on display for a bunch of hormone driven teenage females! Heero was not interested in any of them and he knew damn well, neither was Quatre!  
  
"Where is that baka!" Heero growled.  
  
Heero waited for the only one who could save his sanity. Duo Maxwell had come to Earth on some kind of mission and Heero had asked the braided wonder to stop by for a few minutes and bring some of the things he needed. He had given the pilot a list. Duo was great for conversation, after all, the braided baka did all the talking! For all the inane chatter, Duo spoke more intelligently than Relena at times!  
  
A tap on the window interrupted his thoughts. A grinning braided fool was at the window with a bag slung over one dark shoulder. Why did Duo insist on wearing black?  
  
Silently, Heero opened the window to let Duo in. Silently, the braided one slipped in while the Wing pilot closed the window.  
  
"It's about time you got here." Heero growled.  
  
"Yeah? Well it wasn't easy to find half the shit on this list! You're lucky I have connections, PAL!" Duo stressed the last word as the bag was carefully laid on the ground.  
  
Heero opened the zipper and inventoried what was inside. Duo just observed what was happening from the window sill.  
  
"Do you need me anymore?" Duo asked.  
  
"Just stay." Heero commanded. "I'm not through with you yet."  
  
"I did what you asked! You don't need me anymore." Duo protested. "'Sides, don't you have your stress relief session with one Relena "pure as a virgin" Peacecraft!"  
  
"She's hardly pure." Heero retorted. "It's just sex and nothing else."  
  
"Why would I care what you two have?" Duo snorted leaning back staring at the vaulted ceilings. "Nice set up!" The braided pilot looked back down at Heero. "Is she paying for all this?"  
  
"She doesn't have to, she owns it." Heero finished his mental inventory, carefully placed the contents inside and then closed the zipper.  
  
The Wing pilot shoved the bag into a closet. There was no way in hell he needed Relena seeing this! The Pacifist Bitch wouldn't put up with explosives now, would she! Their sexual encounters were one of stress relief and hatred for what one another stood for. Heero hated Relena for being a Pacifist, yet he would defend her ideals. While Relena looked to Heero for strength, she hated him for what he represented. It was a purely sick relationship which Heero felt he needed to end soon before he wound up shooting her.  
  
"Sweet." Duo smiled. "So, lover boy, when are you going to pop the question?"  
  
"You want to get married." Heero stated in his monotone.  
  
"Not to me, to Relena!" Duo huffed.  
  
"You're a girl. What's the problem?" Heero stated as Duo's eyes almost popped out of her sockets.how the HELL did he know! "Anyway, you and I make a more logical couple. Relena and I have nothing in common."  
  
"Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuse me, Mister Casanova, but have you ever considered for one minute.hey wait a sec.how the hell did you know I was a girl!" Duo demanded as she took off the necklace around her neck that hung the cross. The cross had the voice altering chip.  
  
"I saw you naked once." Heero simply retorted as he imagined Duo's face turning red. "Seriously, I knew the second day I stayed on that barge on the sea with you and the Sweepers. J told me. He told me not to blow your cover and I've kept my promise. I just wish there was a way I could make you stay grounded."  
  
"What on Earth for!" Duo demanded, her female voice more pleasant than Relena's to Heero's ears. "Don't you go Wufei on me! I can pilot a mobile suit just as good or as better than any man!" Duo spat.  
  
"On the contrary, you and I are equal. J and G saw to that. I've already had to rescue you once before Oz executed you. I don't want you to get hurt again." Heero sat on the bed.  
  
"Excuse me, but I saved your sorry ass from the hospital!" Duo countered.  
  
"After you help put me in there." Heero loved arguing with her.  
  
"How the hell was I supposed to know you were another pilot? You were going to kill Relena for crying out loud!" Duo pointed out.  
  
"And your point being?" Heero smirked.  
  
"You are positively evil, you know that? Do you not care that you could have killed her!" Duo demanded. "Then what! We'd have no one trying to bring the Earth and the colonies together."  
  
"Duo, do you really think her ideals will work? They are nothing but foolish, idealistic dreams of a very naïve woman that never had to know the hardships of the colonists. You and I know better." Heero pointed out. "In order to achieve true peace, we must continue to fight. You understand."  
  
"Of course I do. Why do you think I still fight?" Duo smiled.  
  
"To show off your thermal scythe." Heero answered. ".and your cloaking device."  
  
"Hah, hah! Very funny! Oh, and to get back to the first thing about us being a logical couple, have you ever stopped to consider that I don't want to be with your stupid ass!" Duo demanded.  
  
"You could have fooled me." Heero answered. "I know what's involved in relationships."  
  
"Yeah? Well one of them is not insulting your partner at every turn!" Duo growled.  
  
"I only state the truth." Heero simply stated.  
  
"You're a prick! You and Relena deserve each other!" Duo stood up to leave through the window. "I'll see you whenever you decide to show up!"  
  
"Where are you going?" Heero did not like being alone anymore.  
  
"Back to my Gundam! Where else? I can't exactly check into a hotel! I'm a notorious fugitive, remember?" Duo reminded him.  
  
"That's your own damn fault!" Heero snapped back. "Why don't you stay here? At least it's better and safer than staying in your Gundam."  
  
Duo turned back toward Heero, her stance like a predatory animal. What the hell was he thinking?  
  
"Oh? Where am I supposed to sleep, huh? On the couch while you and Relena are doing the wild thing?" Duo asked making Heero almost choke.  
  
"Relena is not coming tonight. I want you to be by my side." Heero stated. "I have a private bath. You can take a shower there."  
  
"Oh, how convenient! It figures she'd do that much for you!" Duo snapped back.  
  
"Jealous?" Heero asked.  
  
"Jealous my ass! I'm pissed! She can offer you everything, and you want me?" Duo demanded. "Why!"  
  
"Because you're real and she's not. You understand me, she never could." Heero stated.  
  
"In all the time we spent together, you think you really know me, don'tcha!" Duo pointed out.  
  
"I know enough about you." Heero stated.  
  
"Of what you read or what J told you? Or did you actually get to know me." Duo challenged.  
  
"All three." Heero answered.  
  
"Ooooookay. Now, how about you.I know nothing about you. For all I know, you can be some homicidal, suicidal maniac.oh scratch that! You are a homicidal, suicidal maniac!" Duo corrected. "Is there anything I haven't covered?"  
  
"I'll let you know." Heero stated. "Go take a shower. I have to get up tomorrow and I cannot stay up all night."  
  
"Why do you even have to go tomorrow! It's an all girl's school!" Duo protested. "Let's do something fun!"  
  
"I have to be there. It's my cover." Heero stated. "Doing something fun is a waste."  
  
"Whatever! If fun hit you in the face, you wouldn't know how to have it!" Duo walked into the bathroom. "DO YOU HAVE SHAMPOO!!"  
  
It was going to be along night!  
  
TBC in another story. 


End file.
